


Maze Runner fanart

by Nigurath



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fanart, Gen, pen drawing, shameless screencapture inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigurath/pseuds/Nigurath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 02:00 in the morning, I can't sleep, so I draw... thank you insomnia ^^'<br/>Based on the official pictures from the movie, but I changed Newt's haircut to match the book. Hope you'll like it.<br/>I might add color later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maze Runner fanart




End file.
